


Burn Them All/尽数烧毁

by Jaqusional



Category: Equilibrium (2002), Marvel
Genre: Equilibrium AU, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 19:25:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5303762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaqusional/pseuds/Jaqusional
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>撕裂的末日AU，反乌托邦设定。<br/>人物存在严重OOC，有情节可能产生不适，主要角色死亡。</p>
    </blockquote>





	Burn Them All/尽数烧毁

**Author's Note:**

> 撕裂的末日AU，反乌托邦设定。  
> 人物存在严重OOC，有情节可能产生不适，主要角色死亡。

（一）

 

手表嘀嘀地响了起来。

Rogers教士踩下刹车，拉动手刹，从黑色外衣的右边口袋里拿出了注射器。

他打开注射器，将抑制剂从下面一格移动至注射格，绿色的液体在小瓶里晃动了一下。他关上盒盖，拔开保护盖，迅速将针头对准了自己的颈部。

清凉的液体流入他的血液，他感觉针口处一阵轻微紧张的胀痛。

待液体注射完毕之后，他没有像往常一样立即收拾注射器放回口袋，而是停顿了两秒。他静静地抚摸着盒盖，隔着手套的材质，他的神经敏感地跳动了一下，感觉到盒盖上的纹路。

它们的方向反了。

Rogers教士眯起了双眼。注射器是极其私人的物件。由于每个人需要情感抑制剂的剂量并不相同，注射器和药物都是特别配制的，通常不会被遗失。如果遗失必须去教会大楼办公处重新注册，体检评估，并会接受一段时期的特殊抑制剂服用。程序非常繁琐麻烦。

而这会，教士发现自己的注射器被调换了。按照规定，他得去接受注射器异常检查。

但不是现在。上司正在等着他去汇报任务和交代新的任务。Rogers教士想了想Hill看见他迟到的表情，决定以任务为先。他将注射器放回口袋，重新拉动了手刹。

“这是一种来自人的内心的疾病。”

神父的声音从街上的公共播放屏传来。Rogers教士微微颔首，端正坐姿，屏息凝神。

“这种疾病的症状，是愤怒。这种疾病的症状，是仇恨。这种疾病的症状，是疯狂。这种疾病的症状，是战争。这种疾病……就是人类的情感。它曾经从我们手中夺走了和平与安宁，以混乱、饥饿取代了秩序、稳定。”

这是一个月前神父做的新的演讲。这个神圣的演讲持续2小时41分钟23秒，每天，每时，无限重复、循环，只在每日23时至翌日6时暂停，这是统一的休眠时间。演讲的播放期间，等级较低的灰衣教士会被分批带领至神圣的演讲台，亲临神父的投影身像，接受神圣的教义。多年前，他也曾如此——是吗？

教士的思绪停顿了两秒。他尝试着回忆起那段往事，他应该聆听过的。他搜索着。

他开着车路过了进入城中心的地标——城中最高的高楼，它灰蒙蒙地矗立在昏暗的天空下。头顶的乌云一团又一团，但它们从来没有倾下过雨滴，就像他们的情感从来不曾迸发，就像情感犯的肮脏从未被洗刷干净过。沿途Rogers教士一直在试图搜索那段关于接受教义的回忆，却仍然一无所获。

大概是忘记了。教士心想，自己的工作实在太繁杂，生活里的细枝末节太多。再者，回忆也是激发情感的事物，他理当忘记的。

“但在此，我要恭喜你们。你们获得了治愈这种疾病的机会。我们已经掌握了抑制人类情感的方法，彻底治愈了这种疾病。你们手中的情感抑制剂，波西安，正是长期治疗这种疾病的关键。”

波西安。Rogers轻轻念出这个音节。这是他们每日必须注射的药物，也正是如今他被调换的私人物品。Rogers默默在心里记下这一笔，回头他会去登记。

人行道上的行人匆匆而过，他们抬头挺胸，双耳直立，面无表情，眼神向前。灰色的衣物和灰色的眼神代表了他们所有的秩序与和平。他们之中有人犯了罪，悄悄停了药，重新感染了情感——那个可以让他们变得疯狂、扰乱社会秩序的疾病。而他们在假装。除了保护神父之外，教士的另一个职责，就是探测别人的想法，评定属于EC-10级的物品，将犯下情感罪的人类找出，并把他们就地处决。

他和Stark教士刚刚才歼灭了一个中型反抗军基地。反抗军的情感让他们暴露了最致命的最柔软的咽喉，他们的心跳是那么不稳，他们的呼吸时起时伏，只要他稍稍屏息就能感知他们的方位。他们的收藏品也是如此，他能听到唱片上裂纹的摩擦声，他能闻到羊皮纸张的气味，他能嗅出颜料的味道——他找到了《蒙娜丽莎》的真作，清晰地看见那位女人坐在木椅上，凝视着他，对着他笑，头发遮住了她一部分的脖子，她的衣物朴素而单薄。她身后有很多种颜色堆积画成的山脉河流，伸向远方。但这很奇怪——因为它们不过是线条和色彩的搭配罢了，Rogers实在是不明白反抗军为何要将它如珍宝一般藏匿。

他下令烧了它。一件等级最高的违禁品。教士看着那个女人消失在火海里，厚重的纸张边缘开裂，烧起了一个又一个的小泡。又一个任务完成，下一步就是汇报任务了。Rogers想着。紧接着Stark教士告诉他他接到了另一个临时任务，不得不先告辞，代请Rogers帮他汇报。Rogers点点头应允了他的搭档。

时间卡得很完美，Rogers看了看表。Hill可不喜欢迟到。他把车开进停车点，下车大步向教会大楼走去。

“如今，我们和平相处，战争已然消亡。我们有了自己的自觉，指引我们去维护和建立新的秩序，去寻找EC-10级物品，销毁这些可能引发人类情感的物件。

“这样，我们获得了永生的和平，我们获得了永生的自由。”

自由。

Rogers无声地动了动嘴唇，不自觉地重复着这个词语。

他知道这就是他一直为之战斗的事物。而现在，他正在维护它的路上。

 

（二）

 

Stark教士有些不太对劲。

这个念头突然冒了出来，Rogers猛然停下手中的动作，右腿悬停在半空中。

他从来没有在练习中出现任何别的想法，这还是头一回。Rogers停顿了两秒，着迷地注视着眼前的灰尘在天窗射下的光线中飞扬，它们有趣地左右摇晃，有时上下浮动。Rogers奇怪自己为何会关注得如此细致，然后猛地放下右腿，鞋子重重地撞击大理石地板的声音在空旷的大厅里回响。他收回了手中的刀剑。

“怎么不继续？”一个熟悉的声音从黑暗的厅门方向传来，他暗暗一惊。通常为了防止打扰，他会将大门锁上。他不清楚Stark是怎么悄无声息地潜入大厅的。

“非常出色的表演，Rogers教士。”随着一阵缓慢懒散的鼓掌声，Stark的黑发率先从天光中浮现出来。他平日冷峻的五官舒展开了一个柔和的笑容。紧接着，黑色的教士服紧裹着Stark修长、高瘦的身躯，他完全从黑暗中走了出来，来到他的面前。

“抱歉，我打断你了吗？”Stark停止了鼓掌，双眼眯了起来。Rogers不知道他在想什么。

他总是不知道Stark在想什么。他能够洞悉大部分人的想法，他能够轻易读出别人的眼角动作、嘴唇起伏，并从中推测他们的感情波动；他通晓12种几乎消亡的语言，并能够通过唇语获悉他需要的情报；他熟悉语调的上扬下降的变化，拥有听见他人舌腹下压着的话语的能力。但他很难明白Stark的想法。

他简直是个谜。Rogers想到。即使面对这样一个朝夕相处了六年之久的搭档，无时不刻地面对着眼前的人，他们甚至分享了同一个公寓。但是，不论Rogers如何努力，他始终没有办法从Stark的皮肤上、嘴唇间、手足移动下读出对方的任何想法。那些极其细微的动作稍纵即逝，飞快转变，它们在Stark的身上是如此的复杂多变。

对了，眼睛。

眼睛通常是最后检查的程序。Rogers平时几乎不用观察眼睛也能找到情感犯，他们太容易暴露自己的情感，掩饰的方式拙劣而不堪。

他并不太想用检查情感犯的方式检查Stark。但接着他直直地望进了那双眼睛。

湛蓝色的。Rogers停顿了一秒钟认识到这一点，他暗暗紧张了一下，他从未花这么长的时间来认识一对眼珠的颜色。

瞳孔放大。细微却迅速地移动。眨了一下眼。Rogers快速地记下这一切，大脑开始飞速运转。瞳孔缩小。眼珠再次移动。

他别开视线，捕捉到Stark嘴角的抽动。

他知道眼前的教士有什么不对，但他需要证据。

“想来一局吗？”Rogers冷冷地问。

Stark偏头，光线打在他的半边脸上。他挑衅似地扬起嘴唇，挺身握紧体侧的剑柄，无声地应允了Rogers的邀请。

Rogers几乎是立刻出了手。他伸出左手拨开Stark拔剑的动作，右手迅速抽出刀剑。好极了，完美的进攻机会。接着对方在被拨开的同时猛力一拉，顺着他的左手绕开了袭来的利刃。伴随着嘶嘶地声响，Stark也抽出了剑。来吧，Rogers轻声默念，往后退开，与Stark相持着，乘着这个间隙喘了口气。

Stark在谋划着什么。Rogers知道，他认识Stark的那套动作与表情，那种游刃有余的从容不迫，平稳的呼吸和上扬的嘴角。那是Stark表示自己准备好了的模式表情，通常是在向Rogers担保没有问题。但这次不一样，Stark在刚刚眼神的交流中紧张了——那意味着有什么事被隐瞒了。

Rogers猝不及防地被对面冲来的压力冲击，他急忙控制住自己后退的脚步，试图扳正身子以维持平衡。眼前这个比他略矮几寸的男人正用他的剑身压迫自己的剑，力图打破他的防御。

“不那么专心啊，Steve。”Stark面部的肌肉有些许地放松，眼神里多了几分揶揄。

Steve？

哦，那是他的名字。有多久没有人这么叫他了？大概得有几个年头了吧？姓氏和头衔完全可以代表了他的全部，名字又有什么意义？

他一个挺身将Stark击了个趔趄，几步上前猛地撞上对方抬手的刀剑，清脆地撞击声在厅里回荡。他继续出手，不断改变角度，寻找空隙击向对方，然而Stark也出手极快，每每挡回攻击，甚至好几次差点劈进自己的空隙。他眯起双眼，下了狠劲找准方向，计算着Stark可能偏移的角度，并扬起剑试图从上攻击，以压制对方反击的力量。

不出他所料，这一剑Stark没能挡住，剑锋之间猛然跳起了火花。Stark酿跄着向后继续退去。

“注意脚下，教士。”Rogers低声说。他盘算着下一次等着Stark上前，压住剑锋时起脚翻身，跳至Stark的身后。

Stark摇摇头，眉头送了开来，咧开了嘴。他在做一个近似得意与兴奋的表情——

Stark会是个情感犯吗？

Rogers被这个想法吓了一跳。即使这个想法已经盘旋在他脑海良久，但真正成形时他仍然不敢相信——他怎能这样去怀疑同一个屋檐下的搭档？他的内心厉声责问自己，试图将那个刚刚跳出来的火花浇灭。

他大概为此分神了不止半秒。因为下一刻他意识到的就是Stark飞快转过自己身侧的动作，行云流水地将剑举起，身体贴向他的后背并把剑架上了他的脖颈。

“现在该谁说话？”他们的身体如今紧紧地贴合着，Stark凑近他，低声在他耳边吐气，气流拂过他颈后过长的金发，挠得他有些发痒。空气停顿了那么几秒钟，随即Stark吃吃地笑了起来。

该死。

Rogers大松一口气，放下了手中的剑，调匀呼吸。

Stark眨了眨眼，收回了剑，向后退回了正常的距离，开始整理自己。Rogers转过身去，收回刀剑，看着自己的搭档重新挺身站直，面容再度恢复了平静。

他张开嘴，正欲将舌尖上的问题吐出。

“你今天有什么心事吗？”Stark抢先一步问。

他总是那么嘴快。

“你怎么来了？”Rogers决定跳过那个问题。

Stark眨了眨眼，像是猛然回神一般，接着眼神里的担忧褪去了，颔首挺身，面容恢复了先前的平静。

“新任务，有目击者称在距离八号药物制造厂十五里处有反抗军出没。”

情势还不算太危急啊，况且八号厂的规模并不算太大。Rogers想到，脱下手套，并未在口头上作出评论。“明白。十分钟后前厅找你。”

Stark点头同意，转身大步跨入了大门前的阴影。等对方离开了两分钟后，Rogers将手伸入口袋。

他仔细地抚摸着注射器上的花纹，没有手套的隔阂那些纹路更加清晰，摩挲着他的指腹。纹路的方向再次改变了。

他将它拿出，对准天花板投下来的光线，翻过注射器的握柄直直地看向底部，在底面的左下角有一行小小的凸起，他定睛细看，辨认出了那了几个字母：

TONY STARK

Rogers眯起双眼，随即又扬起嘴角。

这才是他想要的证据。

 

（三）

反抗军的规模并不大，他们躲在一个废弃的救治站内，鲜艳的制服蒙上了厚厚的灰尘。他们闯入时看见有一个金发的女人抱着她的孩子正在哺乳，随即一个棕色皮肤的强壮男人和另外一个带着黄色面罩的男人冲上前来。他们没有攻击他，只是低声威胁着，语气中甚至带上了一丝请求的意味。但Rogers没有在听。

没有这个必要。他环视四周，估计这个小队不超过十人，包括那个正在喝奶的孩子。接着他干脆利落地完成了任务。

这支反抗军对八号厂几乎没有威胁——本身人数不多，而成员又尤其感性、优柔寡断，还有不少伤员病号，解决他们简直不费吹灰之力，把他和Stark派来几乎是大材小用。

这些人大概根本没有对目击者发起攻击，只是想安静地在这里休整罢了。但现世不容许情感犯的存在，他们是对和平与秩序的威胁和挑衅，他们从停药的那刻起就选择了与世界与和平对立。

情感犯。Rogers眼前浮现出Stark咧嘴的大笑，还有他的注射器上小小的TONY STARK的凸起。通常注射器上会印着所属者的姓氏以及名字。早上他发现自己的注射器不对劲的时候底部仍然印着STEVE ROGERS的字样，是Stark失手换错了吗？

回想这些日子，也的确有不少异常的迹象：平日形影不离的搭档频频接到单独的任务，夜晚起夜时发现对方虚掩的卧室里空无一人。他之前并未太过深究怀疑，因为那段时期的反抗军进入了活跃时期，他带领着手下又再次拉开了战线。看样子，Stark的确有问题，当受审判。

没有Stark他也能办得很好。Rogers这样告诉自己。但事实却证明没有一个与自己默契相搭的伙伴，作战的效率低下了许多。他本想向Hill查询Stark的出勤记录，但现在真的有这个必要吗？Rogers不想去回答这个问题，更不想去亲眼看见那份记录单。

可是为什么呢？对于这样的一种必要、这样的一种责任，他不应当有如此抗拒的念头。或许这跟盘旋在他心头的难以纾解的感知有关？他不知道那是什么，但他明白那是关于Stark的——关于Stark对他的背叛，关于对后背战友突然失去的信任，关于自己将要亲手抓捕Stark的计划，关于Stark被处决之后他将面临的新的搭档。他感到未知、他感到空虚、他感到茫然。他感到那团不详的云朵在他胸腔里徘徊，时而压迫着他的心脏，以至于他的呼吸急促、牙齿上下打架；时而又突然消失，让他突然警惕、神经跳动、像是脚下踏空。这是他从未出现过的状况，它像是一种全新的体验，而他有种迫切的、想要再体验一次的想法。

这是什么？感觉吗？

这代表他能感受情感吗？

“Rogers教士，我临时接到了突发状况。”Stark教士走上前和他并肩，语气波澜不惊。

他转身侧视对方，保持着冷峻的面容。他看着对方冰冷的表情，浓密的眉毛丝毫不因周遭的肮脏环境沾染，它们深黑有力，Rogers不禁想知道当它们移动起来的时候会是什么样，想要知道眼前这个男人会如何去表达自己的情感。当他困惑的时候，那对眉毛会拧作一团吗？当他开心的时候，那对眉毛会高高扬起吗？当他揶揄的时候，那对眉毛会懒洋洋地弯曲吗？而那双眉毛底下的双眼呢？

一个想法瞬间占据了他的心神：他想要挑起Stark的兴趣，想让他暴露出自己的情感，让他的真实身份无处遁藏。但是怎么做呢？Rogers意识到——他没有感情，谈何挑起别人的表情？

他的内心小小地挣扎了一番，最终决定静观其变。“需要我协助吗？”他问。

“不必。”对方冷冷地回复道，伪装的面容几乎完美，难以识破。“我很快就会回到公寓，请代我向Hill报告。”

“你知道，我完全可以帮你把事情处理得更快一些。”

“我不想打草惊蛇。我一个人能够解决。”

Rogers没有再说话，他知道他不可能再说服对方，便沉默着点了点头。“注意安全。”

Stark眼神在他的脸上停留了一会，他别开眼睛，假装没有看到对方的注视。

“回见。”

“回见。”

Stark离开了，他走出废弃的救治站，Rogers听见外面传来车子发动的声响。接着，一个想法突然在他脑中跳出，几秒钟的时间内计划迅速成形。

“抓紧收拾现场，随后回去报告。我去检查一下Stark教士的安全。”他转身对红发的手下说。

Romanoff抬起头，冷冰冰的眼珠直直地望进他，“是，Rogers教士。”

Rogers把手背在身后，转身大步走向出口。

真是奇怪的一天，不是吗？

 

（四）

 

走到门口时Stark的车刚好消失在拐角处，扬起一阵灰扑扑的尘沙。Rogers不假思索，钻进自己的车迅速地发动。

他知道Stark会发现自己被跟踪了，但他也知道这附近无路可去，而Stark并没有什么可以执行的任务，只能领向Stark的秘密据点。他深知自己权限的范围，开启查询系统搜索Stark所谓的任务也不过花了他几秒钟的时间，结果是空。

他想知道Stark究竟这样欺骗了他多少次，而他又因为太尊重、太信任自己的搭档放任对方做了多少违反法律的事？他捏紧了方向盘，盯着前方的黑色车辆，方才萦绕心头的感知又重新席卷而来。兴奋取代了紧张——他不确定称其为“兴奋”是否合适，但他的确因此而血涌气升，那种挥之不去的感知搅动着他的内脏，给了他一种全新而不同的体验。他知道Stark欺骗了他，而他为此感到兴奋。

肾上腺素的上升促使他加大了油门，他愈发感觉脑门清醒，如同刚洗过澡一般浑身畅快，与前面车辆的距离也越来越短。他知道Stark就快到了。接着Stark转过头，向他眨了眨眼，眉毛好看地上扬，嘴角咧开，停下了车。

Rogers眯起双眼，猛踩刹车。他强迫自己的注意力高度集中在Stark身上，并迅速检查了自己身上的武器位置，深深地呼吸一口，然后尽可能让自己从容地打开车门走下车。

下了车后Rogers才真正地打量了一番周遭的环境，并没有什么新奇之处——不过是另一片布满白垩粉尘的废弃工厂，但比之前的要大得多，栅栏门前甚至上了锁，鲜黄色的封条在灰色的大门上刺眼地灼着他的双眼。他看见Stark轻松自在地走上前，利落地摘下手套，撕下封条收进外衣口袋，手伸进栅栏背后鼓捣了一番，接着大门缓缓地向后打开。

“老式物理锁。没有登记在案。”仿佛知道Rogers的疑问似的，Stark用恰好能让Rogers听见的音量头也不回地说道。

Rogers没有答话，背着双手跟随Stark走进了工厂。

这个工厂并不比之前的要好多少，偌大的空地被一圈参差不齐的半毁掉的建筑包围，地面上一圈圈被印出来的灰尘走向昭示着大型机器在此停留的证据，而Stark还没来得及将它打理几分。Stark领着他大步跨过那片空地，脚步刻意地绕开白色粉末堆积的区域，避免留下教士鞋的印记。

很聪明的选择。Rogers暗想。Stark会在这里做什么？像那些情感犯一般堆积自己的收藏品？研制抵抗波西安的药物？这里真的只有他一个人吗？

Stark依然往前行走着，终于在这片院子里相对完整的一栋巨大房屋前停了下来，屋前堆积的粉尘如同雪花一般，Stark上前推开唯一的房门，停住脚步等Rogers上前。Rogers向他投去一个怀疑的眼神，停留了几秒，最终侧身挤进并不怎么宽敞的小门。

他听到身后Stark用扫帚将粉尘再度扫成一堆做好伪装的声音，眼神却不由自主地被屋内的造设所吸引。宽敞高大的房间得有十多米高，顶部挂着一些机器部件，让人很难想象Stark将如何取下它们，周围三米高的地方安装有一排照明用的白炽灯，环绕整个房间，它们此刻正呻吟着，带着些许挣扎似地亮起来。但接着，整个厂房亮了起来——让人难以想象，这些小小的灯泡竟然能让这样大的空间都笼罩在了黄晕之中。

“怎么——”

“我改造了它们。”Stark不耐烦地挥挥手，漫不经心地回答道，似乎那只是个无关紧要的问题。“我想要给你展示些别的东西。”

Rogers不禁收紧了下巴。他意识到这间房子里的东西绝非头顶悬挂的机器部件和眼前一张庞大的工作台和那么简单。

Stark绕过那张工作台，来到房间的另一个角落，Rogers催促自己的步伐追上他，看着Stark在一块再平常不过的砖块面前停下。他在那块砖的左方敲了三下，接着是左下角的三下，右方三下，最后他悬停了三秒，再次在右方敲了两下。记住它，Rogers看着那像是九格键盘的砖块排列想到。接着，砖块们由中间那块内陷，周遭的石头整齐地向两侧收回，中空的设计给了它们变形藏身的空间。

在那扇凭空出现的门后，是一个长长的、依然布满白垩粉尘的、灰色幽深的走廊。

“跟我来，Steve。”Stark柔和地说，领他向前在左边的第四个门前停下，踢了踢脚下的白色粉尘，找到钥匙转开了锁。

Rogers看向里面，这个房间意外的干净明亮，没有任何粉尘的堆积。门推开的瞬间灯光一排排地点亮，像是提前排练好的表演，准备进行一场欢迎的大合唱。电子音从四面八方传来，灌入Rogers的耳朵。“欢迎回来，Stark先生。”他惊诧地眨眨双眼，环顾四周，不出意料地发现了那些属于Stark的私人珍藏品——那些堆放在小格壁橱上的小玩意，项链、手镯，枯萎的玫瑰花瓣，玩了一半的魔方，印着精致图案的火柴盒，陶瓷雕刻的小人，古典式的沙漏；墙上也挂满花花绿绿的日历，贴着一些奇奇怪怪的海报。他瞥见墙角的桌上立着的相框，相框里是他和Stark，两个人，Stark站在他的身后，手绕过他的肩膀，亲密地把头靠在他的脖颈处。而他自己穿着深蓝色的卫衣和灰色的裤子，Stark则穿着衬衫，火红的色彩像极了他们脸上洋溢着的快乐。

他用教士特有的目光审视这个情感犯的房间，他意识到眼前的收藏品并不像普通的情感犯那般带有孤注一掷似的收藏、堆积，如同松鼠收藏它们的冬粮；恰恰相反，眼前的收藏品整齐、有序，它们富有逻辑地摆放，在每件物品拜访的隔间背后的木板上贴着Stark亲手书写的纸条。Rogers能够想象自己的搭档是如何拿起钢笔，灵巧的手指拂过纸张，蹙眉回忆手中物件是在哪年发生的事件、何时捡拾到的纪念品，他甚至会开始思考有哪些人和他一起在场、他们之间又发生了什么事。这里的一切都昭示着Stark的非同一般——他早已触犯了帝国最根本的秩序，他是一个经验丰富的情感犯，能够轻易掩饰和控制住他的情感表露，不动声色地混过所有的检查和质询，只有回到这间房间时方才放下戒防，用自己的感触和情感开始整理、甚至创作。

Stark是教士的耻辱，他的罪行足以让世人恐惧、令整个帝国蒙羞。

但那张照片——那张他和Stark的合影又是怎么回事？他无法相信自己会这样充满感情，从不记得自己和Stark有这般亲密而不分你我。他拿起相框，发现这件物品竟然没有任何文字说明。

他抬起头，想要询问Stark，却发现Stark已经消失了。

房间的两个角落里有着两扇门，他相信Stark一定躲在其中一扇背后。他想着，手伸向腰间的手枪。他是来将Stark逮捕归案的，他咬着牙告诉自己，这之后他会要求波西安的补给，接受治疗安排，绝对遵从帝国的处置。

大步绕过房间中央的钢琴，脚下的羊毛编织地毯悉悉索索地作响，在静谧的房内与他略带急促的呼吸声交织在一起。

他轻轻推开左边一扇门。红蓝白这三种颜色瞬间占据了他的全部视野，他定睛细瞧，发现那些物件的图案如出一辙：白色的五角星，红白条纹，海军蓝的底色。美国国旗？Rogers想起曾经在一本侦查反抗军的书上记住的图案。他不明白自己对这个图案为何如此敏感，但眼前的一切令他震惊——玲琅满目的玻璃柜里收藏着一个又一个头盔；一排又一排小人，他们形态各异，摆出不同的姿势；墙壁上挂满了不同形状的盾牌，但无一例外都是美国国旗的样式。最终他的目光落在墙上的一幅海报上，海报上分明印着他的名字——美国队长，Steve Rogers，海报上的自己正对着他微笑。

一向沉着冷静、经验丰富的教士感到自己手心出汗，他听见自己的心脏在狂跳，气息变得急促不稳。他不明白眼前这一切的意义，那是一个冒充他的反抗军吗？这是冒充者的纪念馆吗？还是说他才是所谓的冒充者？

他匆匆关上门。此刻他只想把Stark紧紧攥在手里，提起他的衣领，用拳头揍上那张虚伪的脸，逼迫他交出偷走的波西安。他觉得自己竟然要失去了往常的自控，他试图捡起自己的冷静，真相需要理智，不是鲁莽。

他深深呼吸，让自己趋于冷静，推开了另一扇门。

“哦，嗨，Steve。”Stark抬头冲他微笑了一下，“我以为你还在看那些照片。”

“Stark——”

“Tony。”Stark说，“请叫我Tony，算是我最后的请求之一。”

“Tony，”他发觉自己的语气冷静了不少，“那张海报——那是我——是怎么回事？”

Stark——Tony以难以听见的音量轻轻嘟囔了两声，垂下眼睑。“那很复杂，Steve。”

Rogers被Stark手上的工作吸引了。他正在整理自己工作台上的东西，那些金属块，又像是先前他在厂房里看到的机器部件，还有周围的工具。除此之外，那张工作台上还散布着几张图纸，草草地画着一个人形模样的设计图，看上去像是……一件装甲，或者毋宁说，一件武器。

警钟重重敲响，他立即摸出手枪举起，毫不犹豫地拉开保险栓，对准了Tony的头部。

“那就解释给我听。还有你在秘密制造的武器，我猜是为反抗军准备的，是吧？”他冷笑出声，盯着昔日的搭档，他能感到自己先前的慌乱慢慢褪去，理智和冷静重新归位，那种强有力的控制感重新占领了他的全身。“最重要的，被你调换的注射器。我猜那里面是你的感情诱发剂？”

“Steve，”Tony再次念出他的名字，“你要的解释在我身后的房间里。而其他的，你都猜对了。”

“我监视你很久了，Steve。”没等他接话，Tony说，“Jarvis确保了你的行踪只为我所知，而你早在我调换注射器之前就有了情感，只是你尚未意识到而已。”

“Jarvis？”Rogers刻意忽略掉Tony对自己所谓情感的叙述，他在迷惑自己。

“我们公寓的电脑。”Tony满不在乎地耸了耸肩。

“你命名了它？”

“我重新编写了他。”

“感情诱发剂——你发出去了多少？”

“你拿枪口指着我的脑袋时我可没法给你说这个。”Tony用手比了比。

“跟我回去，我会说服他们将你从轻处罚。”Rogers眯起双眼，猛然加重了口气。他的心底突然生出了一阵杀意。别浪费时间了，Rogers，他告诉自己，遵从神父和法典是你的天职，感情是懦弱之人的物品，而Stark不过是个想要将你叛变的敌军。扣下扳机，忽略掉他的满口谎言，把他的身体推进那个所有屈服于情感的人的归处，那才是你该做的事。

“你认为他们会轻易放过我们吗？”Stark的声音突然绷紧了，眼神里的轻松全然退去，他紧紧站在原地，连呼吸仿佛都停滞了一般。

“我们？”Rogers眯起双眼，Stark是指还有同党近在咫尺？“Stark，你和我共事多年，深知那些情感——那些愤怒与疯狂付出的代价，你何苦涉足？”

Stark整个人凝在了原地。“我乐意付出那样的代价。”

Rogers的全身被全然的冷静与超脱笼罩，他熟悉那样的感觉，如同平日执行任务那样简单，不需思考，眼前已然是一个被审判过的罪犯。

他扣下了扳机。

Stark应声向后倒下，下一秒身后的门被狠狠撞开。Rogers在恍惚中听见Romanoff的声音，于是他大声下令：“搜查全场。”

他双眼紧紧盯着Stark倒下的躯体，他闻见那最后一丝生命的气息从那具躯体上飘走。

 

（五）

 

“Rogers教士，我们搜查到这些画作上有你的署名。”Romanoff带着身后两个手下说道，“同时还有Tony Stark与一个名叫Clint Barton的通信。”

“有多少信件？”

“仅有一封尚未销毁。”Romanoff说道，Rogers注意到她的手在身后微微地动了动。

“有什么线索吗？”

“它提供了一个地址。有可能是他们交接转移工作的地点。”

“好。拟为下一步任务。恭喜你，Romanoff教士，晋升为我的新任搭档。”Rogers向她点了点头。

她回礼示意，“Rogers教士？”Rogers抬头。“我相信你会想要看看这些你署名的画作。笔迹验证那是你的亲笔签名。”

毫无预兆地，他的内脏搅作一团，一定有什么漏掉了。他回头，看见那些画作上无一例外地画满了Tony Stark——那些他曾想象过的，Stark的眉毛，Stark的鼻梁，Stark的嘴唇，在那些画作上一幅幅地跳动、变化，它们看上去不仅仅只是线条和颜色，它们看上去像是Stark。

先前的不明的感知倾泻而下，几乎要将他的理智吞噬殆尽，他的心脏恐怖地揪紧，脑海里浮现出的却是Stark毫无生气的面孔。那些感知骤然跃起，张扬着利爪试图扒开他的大脑皮层，让他痛苦，让他铭记，让他将所有关于Stark的记忆昭然天下——

——他几乎就要想起了所有的一切——

但Rogers控制住了，他尽可能地用他作为教士多年的自控力压下这些感知，他缓缓地、平静地吐出几个字。

“烧了它们。”

 

Fin


End file.
